


just gals being pals

by domirine



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, G I R L S, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domirine/pseuds/domirine
Summary: this is definitely the "nice day and getting flirted with" part of the prompt, AKA chilling after the expedition. they definitely kicked ass.hope you enjoy~





	just gals being pals

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [kfamchallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kfamchallenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Let Lily Wright have a nice day and get flirted with by nice ladies 2K19! The general idea here is Girls Night Out, but King Falls style, so they're probably looking for a local cryptid or taking out a couple himinist idiots together, generally being badass, and having a great time as great gals. Polyamory/all ships optional, but I would prefer at least one ship out of the three tagged/a poly option. I just... All the ladies in King Falls are so good and I'm so gay.

you know your girlfriends got your back if they establish a rotation system so that everyone gets to cuddle with Lily throughout the evening.  
  
💞


End file.
